


knives out, thighs out

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: They are, Ryan suspects, less than halfway through the movie when Mari reaches over the console between their seats and settles her hand on top of his thigh.aka:thanks a lotInstagram story of Ryan & Mari at the drive-in
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	knives out, thighs out

**Author's Note:**

> as always, HUGE shout-out to [Yesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/) for being the very best beta reader and also for driving my absolute adoration for Mari 🥰
> 
> title is a quote from Knives Out

They are, Ryan suspects, less than halfway through the movie when Mari reaches over the console between their seats and settles her hand on top of his thigh. 

Her polished nails shift further forward until she can drag them along the inside seam of his jeans, pressing hard enough that he can feel the way they climb higher. Her fingertips find and curl in over the covered head of his quickly hardening cock and Ryan can feel the heat of her hand as she shifts her grip to get a proper handful of him.

“Mari,” he says, glancing over to find her still watching the movie - even in the darkness of the drive-in he can see the way her gorgeous, lipstick painted mouth tilts up into a playful smirk. 

She presses her palm down and Ryan can’t stop himself from lifting his hips and cursing under his breath. “I thought you wanted to see this,” Ryan asks, shuddering out a low groan when she strokes along the outline of his cock. 

“I can multitask, babe,” she says, turning to aim a quick grin at him before shifting her attention back to the screen beyond the windshield. She runs her hand over him again, squeezing when he jerks up against the pressure. “Get your cock out for me, would you?” 

Ryan drops his hands from the steering wheel, his fingers feeling tense from how hard he must have been clutching it. He pops the button of his too-tight jeans open and drags down the zipper. He has to lift his hips again to squirm his pants down over his ass to settle on his upper thighs and wants to kick himself for not just wearing sweats like Mari had suggested before they left.

“Were you planning on--” he starts, breaking off into a full, loud moan when Mari slips her hand in through the opening of his boxers to circle his cock fully. 

“Are you complaining?” She asks, her voice low and honey-sweet and no, no Ryan is definitely not going to complain about this. 

His hands end up on the wheel again, clenching and squeezing the vinyl and plastic beneath his fingers so tightly that it groans under the pressure. 

Mari’s hand feels _so good_. 

She curls her fingers tightly around the base of his cock and strokes up, up, up all the way to the tip; she drags her thumb along his cockhead when it peaks out from beneath his foreskin and gathers the beads of pre-come to slick the long slide back down. 

Ryan moans her name, drawing the vowels out in a long exhale.

“Feel good?” Mari says and Ryan can only nod, biting down against his lower lip and letting his eyes flutter closed. “You’re missing the movie, Ry,” she scolds lightly, laughing under her breath but he can’t seem to talk himself into opening them again. 

With his eyes still closed he can hear everything so much better - the movie dialogue playing over their radio, the softness of Mari’s breathing as it quickens with her own desire, the wet sound of her hand moving along his cock, the metallic jingle of her bracelets as her arm moves and jerks over the center console. 

He zones out on the sounds and sensations.

“You already close?” she asks and Ryan’s hips snap up, his cock throbbing against her palm. He hears her shift in her seat before he feels the heat of her breath against his ear and his next exhale is uneven and shaky. “You gonna make a mess for me, baby?”

She gets him there like no one else ever has. 

His body starts to tighten, a coil of want sitting heavy at the base of his spine and curling down into his belly. Ryan turns, reaching for her blindly to thread his hand into her soft, curly hair; his fingers tangle into it so he can pull her close. “Fuck, _Mari,_ ” he says with his lips pressed over hers, open and hot and needy. 

Mari strokes along his cock twice more before he’s pushing up off of his seat and shuddering against her mouth, spilling hot and thick over her knuckles. She keeps moving her hand until he’s shaking and whimpering, oversensitive and softening under her fingers. 

They’re silent aside from their breathing and the sounds of the movie playing between them when Mari says, “We’re gonna have to see it again.”

Ryan laughs against the corner of her lips, leaning back just enough to get a proper look at her - her eyes blown wide enough that there’s only a small sliver of green left, her cheeks tinged with a sweet pink blush, and her lipstick smudged over her perfect mouth.

She looks messy and wild in the dim lighting and Ryan is about ready to push her seat back all of the way and fit himself between her long, smooth legs when she settles her clean hand against his chest and shakes her head. 

“You’re going to make it up to me at home,” she says and Ryan loves the way her voice sounds all rough at the edges, like she’s holding herself back from just having him right now. 

“Yes I am.” he agrees, instantly.

“And you’re going to go _real slow._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> want to shout about various Buzzfeed/Watcher people?  
> find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
